the unexpected
by little.courts
Summary: Loki took over earth 2 years ago. Now he destroyed citys and towns. The only people who dare to stand up against him are called the Killjoys. (I do not own the Avengers or Loki) they must stand togheter if they are to defeat Loki.


Summery

Loki took over Earth (Midgard) and now he rules every country. This is a cross between Danger days the true life's of the fabulous killjoys and the rise up for the avengers. The Avengers look for help out in the zones and they come across some people who call themselves killjoys.

The world was so dim. You had no choice in what you did any more. Loki had control over everything. Well not everything. There were some people who chose to go against him. And for the Avengers. Well. They vanished after the world came to an end. No one has heard of them since.

It's been 2 years since he took over. He launched missiles in the homes of those who rebelled. Most of the world was destroyed. The only place you could go was either to the city to become a slave. Or live in the barren wasteland home to the Killjoys and help with the rebellion.

Of course the Killjoys believed the Avengers were alive and would bring Loki down. But people's hope was fading. They had to remind the people in the city what it was like to be free and have hope and dreams. But that meant committing treason. And that of course was punishable by death.

The unlucky people were sent to a prison set in the heart of New York. Many had tried to escape but they got caught and were killed. The only thing that held them together was hope.

Many children had been taken away from their homes to work. Most people didn't even have family any more. Most people died in the bombings.

The sun scorched down on the barren wasteland. There was nothing but a few boulders and a long road that went straight through the wasteland all the way to the city. This was called rout Guenno.

The sound of blaring music could be heard down rout Guenno. A lone man on roller skates sped down the road. All he had was a simple over used boom box. He wore a helmet that covered all his face, A crop top, Blue and white poker dot leggings, thong and roller skates.

The man was known as Showpony. Mainly because he used to be a jockey.

He rolled into the old dinner that was now called die because both N's and the R were missing. This was home to some young Killjoys. And the only DJ left in the world.

He had a black beard, moustache and hair. He wore pilot sunglasses and sat in his wheelchair. He held the microphone close and his voice flowed through the radio.

**Look alive sunshine,**

**1 0 9 in the sky but the pig's won't quit**

**Your hear with me**

**Dr Death-defying**

**I'll be your surgeon your proctor your helicopter**

**Opening up the slaughtomagtic sounds to keep you alive**

**A system failure for the masses**

**Anti-matter for the master plan**

**Louder than gods revolver and twice as shiny**

**This one's for all you rock and rollers, all you crash queens and motor babies**

**Listen up!**

**The future is bullet proof the aftermath is secondary**

**It's time to do it now and do it loud**

**KILLJOYS MAKE SOME NOISE!**

And with that music blared out onto everyone's radio.

He swivelled round to Showpony and gave him the biggest grin he possibly could. Showpony never spoke after the bombings so we learnt to understand what his gestures meant. He also never took his helmet off either.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be a good day." Dr D said to Showpony.

He turned back around and played another song.

They both snapped their heads to the sound of an approaching car. The Killjoys weren't due back until later. The only other thing it could be was the Chitary or Loki.

They both reached for their ray guns (Blaster) and hid behind the desk that held Dr D's old laptops and records.

The car came to a stop outside the dinner. They couldn't hear much. But it definitely wasn't the Killjoys. They heard footsteps closing in. Their grip's getting tighter on their blasters.

Showpony counted down from 3 on his fingers. When the footsteps entered the diner they both sprung up from their hiding place. They pointed their guns at the faces of strangers.

"Who are you!" Dr D demanded.

There were about 5 people standing with their guns pointing back. They definitely weren't Loki's army. Which was a relief because they would stand no chance.

The one with the eye patch stepped forward. He put his gun in its holster and waved for the rest of the strangers to do the same.

"We have not come here to harm you. We only wish to talk to the Killjoys." He said with his gruff voice.

Dr D hesitated for a minute before putting his blaster back in its holster and Showpony did the same.

"Who are you?" He asked again

"We are from SHIELD"

Dr D paused for a minute. He had only ever heard that name once before. He sucked in a large breath and grinned like a mad man.

Showpony gave a sign of confusion but he shrugged it off. He stook out his hand and they shook hands.

"And who might you be?" The man asked.

"I'm Dr Death-defying but you can call me Dr D and this here is Showpony. He doesn't talk" He added the last bit to make sure they didn't think he was just being rude.

The next man to step forward was a blond guy. He was well built and looked harm less. "I'm Steve." He said and they shook hands.

"It's okay." Dr D said. "I know who you all are." He chuckled.

They all looked confused for a second but then Tony Stark stepped forward and waved his hand's about.

"Well of course he knows who I am because we used to be best buds" He said over enthusiastically.

"Nice to see you too." I said shaking his hands.

After shaking all their hands we sat down in one of the booths.

"So what can I do you good people for?" Dr D asked.

"We need to know where the Killjoys are." The Director ordered.

"Well you can stop looking because they live here." I smiled.

"Well that was easy" Tony laughed. No one else seemed to find that funny so he shut up and sunk into the seat.

"Why do you need them?" I asked.

"We believe that they have been making an army" Banner said.

I sighed at this.

"Most of em are just teenagers. They can fight but they won't get far. If that's what you're asking." I finished off.

They gave each other concerned looks.

"We were planning an attack on Loki." The director sighed. "But we were hoping to do it soon and-"But before he could finish I butted in.

"And you were hoping our army could help." I sighed.

"Exactly" He said.

"Well it's not me who should decide." I sighed.

"Where are the Killjoys?" Natasha asked.

"Well at the moment they are helping a town with...umm...an issue. They'll be back soon though. You can wait here if you like." I gave them a friendly smile.

They all nodded and with that I left them with Showpony to go and finish my broadcast.

~Far away in another town~

"Yo Hurricane!" Toxic waste shouted.

"What!" Came the reply.

"How long do you think these son of a bitches can last?" He smirked.

"Not...long..."She replied between gasps.

They had been fending the Chitari off all day. All they wanted to do was go to sleep. But no. These ass holes weren't giving up that easy. Biohazard and Shockwave were the other two Killjoys. They were getting the people to a safe location.

Finally after they killed the last one they were able to sit down and relax. But not for long because Biohazard and Shockwave came rushing to them.

"I think that's the last of em!" Shockwave said happily.

"FINALLY!" Toxic shouted. With that he stormed to the Trans-am.

"Someone is on their man peeerrriioooddd" Biohazard laughed.

They all looked at each other and sighed.

"I'll go make sure they are dead." Hurricane sighed.

She had the longest day ever. And she wasn't in the mood for Toxic's sudden outburst.

She carefully walked over to each dead monster and poked it for any sign of life. They really were vile creatures. Satisfied, Hurricane made her way back to the Trans-am.

After a 2 hour drive, they finally made it back. It was dark now and only the lights of the diner lit the wasteland.

After they pulled up Toxic jumped out of the car and stormed to his room. Once they entered they were greeted with 5 pairs of eyes.

The 3 of them stood there in shock. They must have looked ridiculous. Especially because they were covered in alien blood which was black and it stunk.

After a brief moment they finally snapped out of it. And all their tiredness flood back to them. Hurricane finally waved hello and turned into Dr D's studio.

"Ahhh you're back!" Dr D shouted. He waved his arms up and was about to hug her but stopped and clasped a hand around his mouth and nose.

"Yeah." Hurricane sighed. "It's been one of those days."

"Oh by the way the Avengers are in the main room" He smiled innocently.

"Yeah I kinda gathered that" Hurricane gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes.

All Dr D did was chuckle. She walked back into the room and noticed Biohazard and Shockwave still stood there in complete shock. She couldn't help but smile and giggle.

"I think you're creeping them out." Hurricane laughed.

"Ummmm" Was all Biohazard could say.

"I think you should go and rest" Hurricane laughed.

They were still looking wide eyed at the Avengers and nodded. They shuffled past the booth and ran to their room.

We stood in silence for what seemed like a year until Tony spoke up. "So are we just gonna stare like idiots or actually get down business?"

"You are Hurricane bullet aren't you?" The man with the eye patch asked.

"Yes and who are you?" Hurricane asked and pulled a chair up to the booth they were sat at.

"I'm Director Fury the head of S.H.I.E.L.D also the head of the Avengers." He said in his gruff voice.

"Oh yeah I know who you all are now." Hurricane smiled. "What can I do you for?" She asked putting her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands.

"We have heard about your army." Steve said.

Hurricane tensed. How did they know? She finally cleared her throat.

"How do you know?" She asked a little more panicked than she liked.

"We have our sources" Bruce smiled.

"Right well I don't want this getting out and any way, why do you want to know?" She arched an eye brow and tilted her head a bit.

"We were planning an attack on Loki" Director Fury added.

"And you want our help?" She asked

"Yes and we have been told that some of them are quiet skilled." Natasha said.

"Look." Hurricane sighed. "Most of them are just teenagers. I don't want to make them do anything they don't want to do. And anyway. What would you have them….us do?"

Now Director Fury spoke up. "We need an army to help kill Loki's army and we also need some of them to get on the inside to find out any plans Loki has." This time his voice was clear and stern.

"Why don't you get some of your own spies to do it?" Hurricane asked and folded her arms over her chest.

Tony smiled and gave her full eye contact "You do realise we are what's left of S.H.I.E.L.D!" his voice rose a bit. "There are only 100 left of us! And Loki knows every one of their faces!" Steve put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Well I'm sorry but that's really not my problem. And anyway. I won't put any of my people in harm's way." Hurricane paused a minute. "I thought there was another one of you…what's his name?...oh yeah. Hawkeye?"

All their faces sadden.

"He got captured by Loki. No one has seen him since." Steve put a hand on Natasha's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure I can get some eyes inside the prison if you would like. You never know, he might be there." Hurricane put on a smile. But she knew the chances of him being alive were slim.

Their eyes still picked up. Even though they knew the chances were slim. They would never give up hope.

"Can you do that?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah. I mean I know all the people in there. Most of them are close friends. Well Allies as you would say."

The Director's face seemed to lighten up in the matter of a second.

"Do you think that if we managed to get them out. With your help of course. You would be willing to help us?"

I sighed. I had to think of my people. would be reunited with family and friends. would trust me and 3. We will have an army.

I faced them all. They looked desperate. Like this was their last hope.

"I'll help. And once we get them out. And if we do. Then I will do everything I can to get Hawkeye back and stop Loki." The director couldn't seem to keep his smile at bay.

"Thank you" Natasha said.

"I will go get Dr D to send a message to everyone. But we will have to meet in two days. So that everyone can get there." And with that I stood up and went to Dr D.

"So tell me about it" He said excitedly.

"Well apart from the fact that I'm busting everyone out of prison and raising an army I'm over the moon!" I said sarcastically. I was happy that the Avengers were alive and well. But now that the time came to help them. I was having doubts. Could I trust the Director?

Dr D looked at me with a strange look.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I know you've been avoiding rescuing the others from prison for a long time." He gave me a sympathetic look. "And I know why"

All I could do was glare. I knew he was just trying to be nice. But he knew nothing.

"Just send the signal." I ordered and walked away.

When I walked into the main area all eyes were on me. "WHAT!" I asked. My voice raised a bit. They shrugged and turned back to their discussion.

Once I entered my room I grabbed a cloth. I had to get the alien blood off me. I hated the stuff. It stank and it was like glue. It was also hard to get out of my hair. I scrubbed at my skin until it was red raw. All I wanted to do was to go to sleep. But it was my turn to keep look out tonight.

I grabbed a blanket and my blaster. I walked into the main area where everyone was. And pulled the door on the ceiling that led to the roof and climbed up. It was cold tonight. That's what I hated about being on duty. It was always cold and it was hard to see anything.

I closed the lid and pulled the blanket over my back. Luckily Toxic had left the night vision binoculars on the roof from last night. I looked the horizon. Nothing but rocks, dust and cacti.

I stared at a rock for a while lost in my thoughts. When the slam of the roof door made me jump.

"Sorry" A firm voice said.

"It's okay" I smiled at Natasha.

She lay on her tummy next to me and I pulled the blanket so it was on both of us.

"What got you so wound us before?" She asked carefully.

I sighed and put the binoculars in between us.

"Nothing" I lied.

"Come on. Don't give me that bullshit." She elbowed me playfully.

"There is someone in jail that I haven't seen in a long time." I sighed.

She gave me a sad look.

"Family?"

"Nope"

"Friend?"

"Nope"

"Well who then?" She asked clearly amused by my one word responses.

"My…"I sighed again. "My boyfriend." I looked down.

I could feel Natasha's gaze on me. She prodded my side and made me look at her. My eyes were beginning to water. I haven't cried in front of anyone since the day he was taken and I wasn't about to break that record.

"I know what's it like to lose someone you love." She sighed. "And not knowing if they're dead or not."

I looked at her and then it came to me. "It's Hawkeye isn't it." I smiled.

"Yeah. His name is Clint by the way." She giggled.

"Oh" I giggled

"After we got him back from Loki the first time, We admitted that we liked each other. But we know we have to stay friends." She smiled weakly.

"When was he taken?" I asked carefully.

"The last time I saw him he was sent flying into a building. I haven't seen him since. And that was 2 years ago."

"I'm sure someone would have seen him." I tried to make her feel better.

"How do you know that?" She asked with little hope.

"I know people who are in the top priority section in the jail. If he is anywhere. Then he'll be there." I smirked.

"Well I'm beat." She announced.

"I take it you are all staying the night." I smirked. "Use my room if you want. It's not like I'm sleeping there tonight anyway." I laughed.

With that she went back inside.

~~Morning~~

Biohazard Pov

I pulled my cover over my head as the sun came in through the window. God I hate the sun in the morning. Mainly because I don't have any curtains so it comes in freely. And because It wakes me up!

I finally realized that I wasn't going to sleep any time soon, so I chucked my cover on the floor. I sat up on my elbows and looked at the empty bed on the other side of the room.

"Strange" I muttered to myself. Shockwave never gets up in the morning.

I put my shoes and jacket on and walked into the main are.

"B!" Toxic shouted. He ran to me and locked me in a headlock. I was really slow in the morning so I didn't have a chance to look at the Avengers laughing.

"Hey Tony!" Toxic shouted. "You owe me £10!" Then he started laughing.

He finally let me go and my hands flew up to flatten my hair. I walked over to the mini fridge and got a bottle of water.

"So" I said to the Avengers. "Where did you all sleep last night?"

"Well" Steve began. "Natasha slept in Hurricanes bed and Bruce lay on her blanket on the floor. Me and Tony slept on these seats and I think the Director slept in the car." He smiled at me.

"Cool" I smiled.

"Where's Hurricane?" I asked.

"Oh she's on watch" Natasha smiled.

"Thanks" I smiled back.

I climbed onto the roof to find Hurricane asleep half on the roof. I tiptoed to her side and ripped the blankets from her.

"GET UP YOU LAZY SHIT!" I screamed at her.

Her head jolted up and she almost fell of the roof until I caught her arm.

She gave me a murderous glare and as she was about to get up she yelled. "IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

I wasn't prepared to die yet so I jumped back down into the diner and ran out

Into the empty desert.

Back at the diner I could hear them laughing. I turned around to see if she was following me. Not noticing the boulder in front of me, I tripped and face planted into the floor.

I was dazed and I couldn't quite figure out if the blur that was running at me was Hurricane or a bird. Before I knew it Hurricane straddled me and was slapping me in the face to get my attention.

"Okay okay!" I shouted.

"I hope you realise I could have shot you!" She shouted. But she was smiling so I knew she wasn't really going to kill me.

"I'm very sorry" I smiled smugly.

"I will have to punish you now!" She gave an evil smile.

"Oh god." I sighed.

She dragged me back to the diner and got me in a headlock.

"Free spank!" She shouted.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" I squealed.

I saw the line forming. Oh god I thought. 'This is going to kill'

I saw Toxic raising his hand first. "You better get the ice Dr D!" He shouted.

Oh Jesus it hurt. His hand came slamming on my butt. "AHHH SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted in an Italian accent.

Everyone burst out laughing. Except me because I was the one in pain.

After Tony was the last one to spank me we all sat around two booths. My bum was still hurting so I was sat on an ice pack.

~~Hurricane pov~~

That was the best night sleep I have had in ages. And Biohazard had to ruin it! Son of a bitch.

We all sat around two booths that had been put together. And I had to admit that Biohazard looked like he wanted to do a really big poo.

I had to stop myself from laughing so I kept sucking on the tongue.

"We need to head out in an hour." I said.

"Why and where?" the Director asked.

"Because" Shockwave butted in. "If the signal was heard they would find our hide out if we were meeting here." He smirked.

"So they could know what was said?" The Director asked. I could see his anger starting to boil.

"It's not likely but you never know. Anyway they wouldn't be able to figure out what we said." I smiled.

He began to relax a bit more now.

"Where are we meeting?" Steve asked.

"It's about 5 hours away. But we need to make sure we are there earlier just in case it goes sour or people are already there." Biohazard chimed.

"Go get whatever you need and meet at the cars in 5" I ordered. And with that we all cleared the main area.

As I went into my room I noticed my blanket was on the floor. I picked it up and scrunched it into my back pack. I got my torch, extra batteries for my blaster, bottle of water a map of the zones and two walkie talkies.

Once I was done I grabbed the keys to my Trans-am and sat on the Bonnet.

After 3 more minutes everyone came over to where I was sitting.

"You ready?" I asked.

There were nods from everyone.

"Okay." I sighed. "You need to follow me and by the way. I like to go fast" I smiled. "Oh and here's a walkie." I smiled and passed it to Bruce.

Tony gave me a smirk and sat in the driver's seat of their black minivan. We chucked our stuff in the boot and got in. After saying goodbye to Showpony and Dr D.

The engine roared to life. Toxic who was sat next to me put Slipknot on the radio. We pulled away and onto route Guenno. After 2 hours of leading I decided it would be a good idea if we took a break.

"Hey Shockwave." I asked.

"Yeah" he smiled.

"Can you tell them were gonna take a quick break" I smiled again.

"Sure thang!" He smiled and contacted Bruce.

After 5 minutes I finally found a big boulder to stop the Trans-am behind.

"FINALLY!" Biohazard shouted as the bones in his back cracked as he got out of the car.

"There's still 3 hours to go" Toxic smiled innocently.

All Biohazard did was give him a glare.

"Whoa!" Tony said as he walked towards us with the others. "If looks could kill them I'm afraid we're leaving you on the side of the road" He smiled.

Me and Shockwave giggled.

"I'm hungy!" Tony mocked rubbing his stomach.

"I think I put some food in my bag." Toxic said.

I opened the boot and he got his bag out. Tony came and looked inside the boot for some strange reason. Probably being nosie.

"You surf?" He asked.

"Oh no" I smiled. "Well I do but that isn't a surf board." I chuckled. He gave me a confused glance.

"Bruce!" I shouted.

He came over and gave Tony a suspecting look. "What has he done?" He asked pointing to Tony.

"I thought you might want to know that this" I said pointing to the small surfboard. "Is not a surfboard at all." I smiled as their faces grew confused. "This is a hover board." I smiled as their face expressions grew into a big smile.

"I made it just before the war began." I smiled at the memories. "My dad was an engineer so he would always leave scrap metal and circuits around."

"That is awesome" Bruce and Tony said at the same time.

"Can I have a go!" Tony shouted.

"NO!" The Avengers shouted at once. Tony gave a small pout and sat on a rock.

"Hey" He said pointing to Biohazard. "How about we swap cars?" He smirked.

Steve stepped to us all and said "Please swap with him! I can't take anymore jokes about cats." He pleaded.

I smiled and nodded.

Once we got in the Trans-am Tony sat in the passenger seat next to me.

Once we were on the road again Tony finally broke the silence.

"So where did you get the car from? How old are you? What's your real name? How did you raise an army?" Before he could go on I made a shh noise.

"1. Me and my dad made it. 2. 21 3. Never gonna happen and finally it's a long story."

I kept my eyes on the road just in case I ran over a cactus.

After 3 hours of Tony's none stop talking and singing along to the CD. We finally got to the meeting point. It was 3 warehouses' all joined together. And a basketball court outside the main door.

I stopped the car by one of the walls closest to the main door just in case it should get a little sour. After stepping out and meeting the others by the door they stopped and I couldn't help but laugh at their expressions. They were just stood there looking confused. And I could tell they didn't know what to do next.

"It's okay" I laughed.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Steve asked.

"Yep" I smiled and unlocked the door.

The whole area was massive. There was nothing but a couple of tables and a big pile of old matrasses in the corner with some blankets. And an office on the left hand side with the medical ward on the right.

"Why do you have bed's?" Bruce asked.

"Because" Toxic chimed in. "We knew this day would come so we had to get the bed's and blankets because it's going to take a couple of days to train people and plan everything."

"How many people are we expecting?" The Director asked.

"About 300 if we're lucky." I answered.

"And if we're not lucky?" Natasha asked.

"Then probably 200 and something." I smiled.

"So what do we do now?" Steve asked.

"I think we need to plan." Shockwave suggested.

"Yes" The Director added.

We walked into the office and everyone took a seat on the opposite side of the dark wooden desk. I looked in one of the draws and got out a notebook and pen.

"So what do we really need?" I asked

"We need someone on the inside" The Director insisted.

"Well we need to make a decision so that we can sort out how we are gonna get them there and get the info back to base." I sighed.

"We need someone who would be a big help to him." Steve sighed. We all gave him weird and worried looks. "Hey" Steve put his hands up in surrender. "I mean we need someone with a fake plan who will get Loki to leave the day we attack." He smiled.

There were nods all around.

"But whoever does it can't crack no matter what." I interjected.

They all sighed.

"Well who do we know who is strong willed and doesn't give up no matter what?" Tony asked.

We sat there thinking for a while.

"Well S.H.I.E.L.D agents are out of the question so it needs to be a Killjoy." Biohazard broke the silence.

"Well done genius." Toxic smirked.

"So who do you guys know who will do this?" Steve asked.

"The only people who are willing to do it will probably crack under pressure or will make him that mad he will kill them. If they don't kill him first." I sighed.

"How do you know they will just kill him?" Bruce asked.

"Because I know them all too well." I sighed. "We tried this once. And they got too carried away in their emotions they tried to kill him and ended up being executed."

We sat in silence again for a while.

"I saw all your pictures." Tony smirked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Loki put your pictures up like the old westerns. You know like WANTED!" He laughed.

"Oh yeah." I laughed. "That was a funny day." We all smirked.

"What's your point?" The Director asked.

"We could send one of you guys in!" He pointed to us.

"What!" I laughed. "I hope you realize Toxic will just kill him! And Biohazard will just get shot on the spot." I smiled.

"Well that leaves you and Shockwave." The Director sighed.

"Well I think Hurricanes the perfect one for this" Shockwave smiled and patted me on the back.

"What no!" I shouted.

"You can get out of there if you wanted to!" Toxic laughed.

The Avengers gave weird looks at me.

"It's a long story" I smirked.

"And you never give up or crack under pressure. And you can think of things on the spot. Not to mention the other thing." Biohazard smirked.

"And he knows who you are so he won't kill you." Bruce butted in.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. "And who would take charge of the Killjoys if I did do this?" I asked.

"I would" The Director said. I picked my head up to face him.

"Then you need to gain their trust. They don't trust anyone anymore. But if you tell them you got the Avengers together then they will" I sighed.

"Then I will take charge." He smiled.

"And how will I get information back to you?" I asked.

Tony leaned over and dug in his pocket. He pulled out a tiny phone like thing.

"Oh my god!" I shouted "It's invisible!"

Tony laughed. "No it's just made out of this weird plastic. It won't get detected on any machines and it's easy to hide." He smirked.

"So how does it work?" I asked completely transfixed in the weird phone like thing.

"You will be able to turn it on by tapping on it 3 times and then it will come up with a key board on the screen. And then you type the message and press the green thing." He smiled.

I took it and held it in both hands treasuring it. "It weighs practically nothing!" I smirked.

"It's just that cool." Bruce chimed. He gave me a smiled and a nod.

"How do we get you in?" Natasha asked.

"You leave that to me" I smiled.

They all nodded.

"I think if you want to get an actual good night sleep then they should sleep in your car or in here." I smirked.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Because the other Killjoys like to play music all night and laugh." Toxic laughed.

With that Natasha, and Bruce bagsied their minivan. Well I'll be sleeping in the medical ward because it has beds" Tony sighed.

Everyone left me in the office to go explore.

I walked over to the old filing cabinet and pulled out a map of the prison and city.

I would like to say the prison was small and easy to get around but unfortunately because the want people getting in like me. They made it like a maze. Which in my case was perfect. Why not rescue a few people and get caught? May as well go out with a bang I thought.

I put the map on the floor and grabbed a red marker. I have to get Hawkeye out for Natasha I thought. She need's him. And he's one of the Avengers. I circled the second floor because that's where all the top priority people are.

I marked where the cameras are and exits. Now all I had to do was plan a route where Hawkeye will be able to out. I marked the medical bay because if I remember rightly, there are some high up windows.

Now I had to think about how he was going to get back here. I grabbed the marker and wrote down where the base was and what's going on. I sat back against the filling cabinet and sighed. Now all he needed was a way to get here.

That's when I remembered. My hover board. I ran out the office and to the Trans-am. As I got it and walked back into the warehouse I noticed that there were a lot of people already. There were some people I recognised and a lot who I didn't. I saw they were all sat down and The Avengers were explaining the plan they were going to use once I got all the info they needed.

I walked back into the office and put the board down on the desk. I grabbed the pliers of my work belt and pulled the engine cover off. Luckily it was all still in tacked so I put it back together and headed outside.

Luckily no one was there so I turned it on and jumped on. I hadn't used this in about 3 weeks because a Chituary guy shot the engine and it short circuited.

Once I was up and flying about I got back to the ground and turned it off so that the battery didn't die. Once I got back inside it looked like the Director and the Avengers were wrapping things up.

So I headed back into the office and put the board in the cleaning cupboard and stored the map in the back of my pants and under my red leather jacket.

Once I put it away I decided it was time I went and said hi to people. Once I walked out I was greeted with a bear hug. I looked down to see what looked like I small afro attacking my leg.

The afro creature looked up at me and gave me a cheeky smile. "Grace!" I shouted and hugged her back.

"The last time I saw you, you were oh gosh…hmmm 2 was it?" I laughed.

"What no!" She put her hand on her hip and pouted. "No actually the last time you saw me was 3 months ago." She seemed to pout even harder until she seemed to look sadden. "You didn't forget about me did you?"

"What no!" I shouted pretending to be hurt. "Any way why are you here?"

"Because me and my new group are gonna kick some alien ass!" She squealed.

"Nope you can stay here and look after the little ones" I smiled.

"NO!" she screamed. "I want to help" She pouted and gave me puppy eyes. "Please" She smiled.

"Oh god damn it!" I shouted. "You know I can't say no to those eyes." I laughed. "But you have to ask The Director first" I smiled and pointed to the man with the eye patch.

"Thank you!" She squealed and ran over to him.

After saying hello to people and asking what they've been up to, it was now time for bed. I said good night to people and lay down in the Trans-am. I noticed that Natasha was in the minivan too.

I knocked on the minivan window and smiled. She unlocked the door and smiled at me.

"What can I do you for?" She asked.

"How are you taking it?" I asked

"Well the Killjoys are very…well…..Enthusiastic about getting the planet back." She smiled awkwardly.

I laughed and nodded.

"How are you going to get to Loki?" She asked.

"Well I've got a plan. And if you don't mind. It also involves me getting Clint out too." I smirked as her face lit up.

"What how?" She almost shouted with excitement.

"Im going to the prison to free him." I smiled. "Oh and get caught." I laughed.

"But wont they kill you?" She asked concerned.

"Nope." I smiled. "The whole point of the those posters with our faces on is too tell the Chituary that he wants us alive." I sighed.

"And how is Clint going to get back here?" She asked.

"Can I just ask you one question first." I smiled.

"Sure." She sounded worried at what I was going to say.

"Can Clint surf?"

She laughed and then when she saw my serious expression she shut up. "I think so why?" Now she sounded more worried than ever.

"Because I'm going to give him my hover board." I smiled.

"Well I'm sure he will have a lot of fun on that." She laughed.

With that we sat in silence for a while. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was a kind of nice silence.

"Well I'll let you sleep now." I giggled.

Once I got out of the minivan I stretched and got in the back of the Trans-am. I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like an hour. But in reality it was only 1 minute. I feel into a long and needed sleep.

~~Thor Pov~~

"Farther" I greeted him in the Great halls. As I walked to him sat in his thrown.

"You bare bad news." He said it like he was expecting it.

"So Heindmill and informed you of Loki and Midgard then." I sighed.

"Yes and if you have come to ask for an army then im afraid the answer is no." He said plainly.

"But All farther. We are getting an army back on Midgard and with just some of our own we could defeat Loki!" I raised my voice as I got to the end of my sentence.

The All farther looked angry. "I will not endanger the lives of my men for something that does not concern us!" He shouted. "Thor." He looked down. "You have been gone for 2 years. Haven't you come to realize that Midgard is gone." He sighed.

I looked at him with disbelief. "How can you say that?" I roared.

"I have seen it!" He shouted back. "And don't you think your people need you? Have you even thought you kingdom? Your home!" He roared back.

"Of course!" I said quietly. "Do you really think that ill of me that I would forget about my family and home?" I sighed.

"No Thor I don't. I just think you don't know when to let go of something." He said smoothly.

"I must return farther." I sighed and started to walk back to Heindmill. I promised the Director help. And I failed. Just like I failed Midgard.

~~Back on earth~~ Hurricane pov~~

I woke up to the sound of the other Killjoys playing basketball. I could see Graces afro bobbing up and down as the ball flew over her head. She was cute. She was sassy and a diva. And she was also 8 so it looked funny on her.

I grabbed my jacket and put it on. As I got out of the Trans-am I flattened down my bed head and headed towards the main area. It was packed. Clearly more people had come. They were training and having games and just chatting and dancing.

I looked through the window and saw the Director talking to the Avengers and the others. I went in silently and sat down on the cupboard by the door. Luckily only The Director noticed my entrance.

"So Cap' I need you to go help train hand to hand, Tony go make weapons and fix stuff, Bruce go with Tony and Natasha teach them to shoot. They all nodded and left. "And boy's I need you to make sure we have enough of food water and meds." They nodded and left too.

"When are you heading out?" He asked without looking at me.

"Today I think." I sighed.

"You know the risks don't you?" He asked.

"Yep" I smiled weekly.

"And I hear that your going to get Clint back" He smiled but I knew it was a smile that said 'I'm going to act hopeful but really I know you will fail'

"Yeah and I see you're making great use of the desk." I smiled and pointed at the paper he was writing on.

"Was there anything else you wanted?" He asked clearly wanting to be alone.

"Nope" I smiled and went to find my guy's.

After walking around for a while I saw them in the medical ward.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Howdy there." Toxic laughed.

"I just wanted to say bye." I sighed.

"What you're going now?" Biohazard asked sadly.

"Yeah" I smiled weakly.

"Give us some loving" Shockwave laughed.

We had a group hug and just looked at each other for a minute.

"When you go. Will you come back?" Toxic asked.

"I'll always be back" I winked and walked away. I gave one last glance and walked back into the office to get my board.

Once I got it I went out side and made sure I had everything.

Map

Blaster

Batteries and finally my yellow bandanna and pilot sunglasses.

Once I was done checking I looked one last time at my fellow Killjoys.

Once on my board I sped off into the vast open dessert. Like before there was just rocks and cacti. After an hour of travelling I sat down by a big boulder. I put my board next to me and sighed and closed my eyes. All I could think of was if I died. Would they be sad? What would happen if I didn't get the information?

I couldn't help but think these. I didn't want to be the reason it fails. If it should. And I didn't want to die. I hadn't even said good bye to Grace. She would be devastated.

I got back on my board and carried on. As I saw the city come into view I stopped and looked through my binoculars. There were Chituary patrolling on the city wall. I decided to take the safer rout through the old subway. It also happens to lead to a grid outside the jail.

As I entered the jail I fixed my glasses to night vision. (Invented them)

I decided to leave my board underneath the grid. I started to climb the ladder and when I got to the top I put my sunglasses back to normal again and pulled up my yellow bandanna around my nose and mouth.

I got by blaster out of its holster on my leg and pushed the grid open a tiny bit. I peeked out and noticed that no one was around. I pushed the grid open more and slipped out. And pushed it back. I ran into the alley next to the jail and knelt down behind a large bin. I got out my map and checked I was on the right side of the building. And luckily I was.

I put the map back in my pocket and started to climb the wall. Once I got to the window I peeked over and saw that the white sterile corridor was empty. Unfortunately the window was shut so I clung on with one hand and grabbed the paper clip that I had brought just in case this should happen.

I quickly undid the window and climbed through. Once I was in I checked for cameras. There was one pointing to the entrance of the medical bay. I quickly ran underneath it and messed with the wiring so that it blanked out for just enough time to get around the corner.

Once I managed to get to the cell block I noticed there were 4 Chituary walking down the corridor. They had a gun each an no doubt other side arms.

I decided to let them pass so I found a door and slipped in. Once I was inside I knelt down with my blaster ready to fire. I quickly looked around and noticed I was in a broom cupboard.

After about 2 minutes I heard them pass. I opened the door a tiny bit and noticed no one was around. I slipped out and ran down the corridor. I looked through the cell peep holes and couldn't find Clint. I needed help.

I carried on looking in the cell's until I found a familiar face. It was Death star. My old from collage. She was sitting on what looked like a metal bed day dreaming.

I tried to open the door but noticed only the Chituary of Loki could only open it. I heard the distant sounds of a guard coming towards me. By the sounds of it there was only one. Easy I thought. I'll kill it and use its hand to open the door.

I knelt down on one knee and pointed my blaster where I thought its head would be. As it came around the corner I shot it in the head twice. It slumped down and face planted. I shot it again for good measure and dragged it to Death stars cell. I pulled its arm up and used its hand to do the hand recognission thingy.

It beeped green and the door clicked. I pushed the body out of the way and opened the door. Death Star had stood up and was about to hit me when I grabbed her hand and made her look at me.

"I thought I would get a better welcome than that" I smirked.

The look on her face was priceless.

"Is it really you?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes now I need your help." I rushed.

"Okay" She smiled.

"I need to know it you know where a guy called Clint is. Also known as Hawkeye." I asked.

"Her face stayed still for a while until she suddenly lit up.

"Yeah he's around the corner come on!" She smiled and pulled me with her.

As we rounded the corner I gave her my knife.

"Here you might need this." I smiled at her.

"Thanks." She smiled and took it.

She stopped outside a cell that looked like the one she was in.

"I ran back to the body and dragged it to the cell. I raised the hand and it did the same.

As I walked in I saw Clint facing the wall away from me.

"Hawkeye!" I whispered.

He didn't flinch.

"I've come to save you!" I whispered a little harshly.

He turned to face me. The black eye and cut's on his face shone in the light.

"Who are you?" He asked

"My name is Hurricane Bullet and this is Death Star but I think you have already met." I laughed. "I've come to get you out." I finished.

He shot up and ran out the cell.

"Take the map and follow it. It will get you both out." I sighed. I gave him the map. "You both need to do what it says. And by the way Natasha is waiting for you" I smiled.

I noticed his smile and laughed a little.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'll catch up later now go!" I shouted.

Once they went I blasted the Chituary arm off and started to unlock doors and tell them to run. Once over 50 people were out the corridors were starting to fill with Chituary.

Luckily most of the 50 people had gotten out. There were only 4 of us left. I started to blast the Chituary. They were difficult to kill. The others stayed by my side. I led them to the window I got out and they exited one by one. Before I could make a failed attempt at escaping I felt a hard thing hit me. I fell to the floor and lost my blaster.

Everything was blurry and I couldn't hear properly. All I could make out was something coming to his me again. Then all I remembered was black.

~~Hawkeye pov~~

Me and Death Star also known as 'D' ran around trying to find the window the map wanted us to go to.

"I take it your both friends." I asked D.

"Yeah ever since Collage_" But before she could continue I heard a loud alarm going off.

"What is she doing?" I shouted over the alarm.

"I have no idea!" She shouted back.

I grabbed her arm and ran to the window. It was locked so I kicked it in and cleared some of the glass off.

"You need to jump onto the bin" I shouted.

She climbed out the window and jumped. I also jumped after her and we climbed off it.

I looked around the corner. There were too many people to notice us. I grabbed her hand and ran to the grid. I lifted it up and we jumped in.

"Look!" D pointed to a strange small surfboard thing. "She left her hover board for us." She picked it up and turned it on.

We got on and I was on the front. She had her arms wrapped around my waist.

"Where does it say to go?" She asked as we were speeding down the abandoned subway.

As we got out the light blinded me for a second.

"It says we are going here!" I pointed to the place on the map.

~~Thor Pov~

As I got back to Midgard I was met by agent Hill.

"Greetings." I smiled.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"I'm afraid I have failed. The All farther will not risk any of our soldiers." I sighed.

"You need to go here" She pointed to a warehouse "The Avengers are there with the army. I believe phase 1 Is complete." She smiled.

I gave her a confused look and started to swing my hammer. As I flew through the sky I noticed how dry and dead the land was.

I saw the warehouse in sight. As I was outside the door I dropped onto the floor. As I opened the door all eyes were on me. I looked around the room until I saw The Director. I walked past everyone and finally got to him.

"What news do you bring?" He asked.

"I'm afraid the All Farther will not spare his men." I sighed.

"Well at least we have these people." He sighed and looked around.

"These people are only just children." I laughed

"Well they're the best we got." His voice was sharp and stern.

"What Is phase one?" I asked confused.

~~Hawkeye Pov~~

I saw some sort of a warehouse in the distance. It looked big from where we were. I could tell D was worried for Hurricane Bullet. And so was I. But all I wanted to do was to see Natasha and make sure she's safe.

I stopped outside the door and ran in. I couldn't wait to see everyone again.

When I opened the door I noticed Natasha teaching people how to shoot. No one had noticed me yet so I ran up behind her and put my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who" I smiled.

Before she answered she grabbed my arm and flipped me. Clearly instinct.

She still held onto my arm and looked down at me with complete shock.

"Clint!" She said in disbelief.

"Umm yeah!" I shout and stood up.

"How?" She asked still in disbelief.

"Well a girl called Hurricane bullet rescued us." I smiled.

"Us?" She questioned.

"Oh yeah I made a friend. She's call Death Star but we call her D" I smiled and pointed to D. She was hugging and talking to people.

"So Hurricane left?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah but I don't know why?" I asked confused.

"I'll go get The Director and he can fill you in." Before she left we gave each other a massive bear hug.

~~Hurricane Pov~~

My head was pounding. It felt like an elephant had sat on it. I didn't know if I wanted to open my eyes. But I have to for the plan to work. I slowly opened my eye's The light was really bright so I shaded my eyes with my hand.

I slowly looked around. It was the same type of a cell I rescued Clint and D from. This was either a good thing or a bad thing.

I sat up and looked in the mirror that was above the sink. "Shit" I sighed. I was getting a black eye. And there was a small cut on my cheek. "Damn" I muttered to myself.

"You know the first sign of madness is talking to yourself." A smooth voice said.

I jumped and looked around. But there was no one there. Damn I really am going mad I thought.

I shook my head and looked at the door. It was shut no doubt. I ran over to it anyway and tried to open it. But just like my suspicions. It was locked.

"You cant get out" The same smooth voice said.

This time I had, had enough. "Where the fuck are you!" I shouted looking around the room.

That's when something in the corner of my eye moved. I turned around and saw someone stepping out of the shadow. It was Loki. Great I thought.

"What do you want!" I shouted at him.

"Do not shout at me human!" He roared.

I stood there in shock for a moment before I snapped out of it.

"You helped prisoners escape and killed some of my men." He said cooly.

"Your point is?" I smirked.

"You need to be punished." He smirked back at me.

"Well what are you going to do?" I asked clearly board by this conversation.

"All in due time." He smiled mischievously and vanished back into the shadows.

To make sure he was gone I kicked the shadow. But nothing. He had really gone.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed. I couldn't help it. My anger was at boiling point. He should have asked about my plan by now. And why would he treat me like that?

I decided to get the communicator that Tony gave me. I hid it in my bra because it's not like anyone would look there. I turned it on and the key board came up.

'**I'm in jail. I just met Loki and he is going to punish me but I don't know what he will do. And he hasn't asked about the plan yet."**

Once I sent it, I put it back in my bra and sat on the metal bed. Waiting for a reply.

~~Tony Pov~~

I was glad that Clint was back. But I wasn't exactly happy about the price of it. I know I don't Hurricane well but I was beginning to worry. She should have reported by now. And I was hurt that she didn't come and say bye. But im sure we'll meet again.

The Director was talking to Clint in the office. Natasha was in there too because she had refused to leave his side. Steve was playing basketball with the Killjoys while Bruce was keeping score.

I was supposed to be fixing their ray guns but that got boring. I was now stood by the door watching the game until my communicator made a beeping noise. I looked at the screen and it said

'**I'm in jail. I just met Loki and he is going to punish me but I don't know what he will do. And he hasn't asked about the plan yet."**

I sighed with relief. It was good to know she was still alive. But I had to go and tell the Director. I half walked and half jogged to the office. Once I got there i didn't knock. I just strode in and put the communicator on the desk.

"What is this?" The Director asked looking at the message.

"Hurricane is still alive. I thought you should know." I smiled.

The Director gave me a weird look and looked back to the message.

"You need to tell her to get Loki to ask." He ordered.

I picked up the communicator and walked out of the office.

I started to type my message.

"**The Director says get a move on. And nice to know you're alive. ;)"**

I smiled at the message and sent it. I wonder if she had any family? I thought.

I went to go find D.

"Hi" I smiled at D. She was in the middle of talking to someone else. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hello"

"Do you know if Hurricane has any family?" I asked.

She stood for a moment thinking.

"No." She replied bluntly. "They died in the bombings." She finished off.

"Oh right" I sighed.

"Why do you wanna know anyway?" She asked smirking.

"I thought they should know." I shrugged and walked away.

~~Loki Pov~~

When I found out that a single women managed to break into my jail undetected and rescued 50 people, I was furious. How dare she get away with this!

Before I went to talk to her I checked the footage. She was good at hiding. She clearly had a plan. But why rescue Clint?

Did she know him? I needed to know. But not until she was being punished.

After I met her I realize who she was. She was the one they call Hurricane Bullet. Her and her fellow Killjoys looked after the dessert rats.

I needed to ask why she did it. And why she rescued Clint.

It was later on now. It was 11pm. I hadn't been able to sleep. I got up and

Teleported into her cell. Hopefully she was still awake.

The light was off and she was facing the back wall. Should have come earlier Loki. I thought.

I walked closer not wanting to wake her up now. She looked like she was having a bad dream. If only I could see I thought. Her face scrunched up as if she was in pain. I sat on the end of the bed watching her. There were tiny beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

It was weird to see her again. After the last time we met I was sure we wouldn't ever again. She's very determined. And doesn't take no for an answer.

She started to stir. I sat up straight and kept on looking at her as she started to stretch and open her eyes. Once she fully opened her eyes she blinked a couple of time and then stared at me. We were silent for a moment until she jumped up and in the process kicked me in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" she screamed.

"Such vulgar language" I smiled. She looked at me in disbelief.

"How long have you been there?" She shouted again.

"There is no need to shout. I haven't done any harm." I stood up and stalked towards her. Now I was only 2 inches away from her face. "Well I haven't done any harm yet." I smirked as I saw the anger starting to boil in her eyes.

"GET OUT!" she screamed and pointed to the door.

"You can't tell me what to do" I smiled.

"Why are you in here anyway?" She asked in disbelief as she took a step back. I took the opportunity to back her into the corner.

"I don't need to explain myself to people like you." I snarled.

I saw the fear in the back of her mind. I could tell she was trying not to show it. "You will kneel to me." I said. My voice filled with venom.

"You do realize that I will never kneel." She smirked. That's the determination I had only ever heard about.

"We'll see about that." I laughed.

"What do you want?" She asked irritated.

"There is no need for the attitude." I smirked. "I hope you'll be in a better mood tomorrow." I smirked and teleported back to my room.

I had to admit. It was going to be fun messing with her.

~~Clint Pov~~

It was great being back. If I had stayed in the prison any longer then I think I really would have killed myself.

Me and Nat were sat on a boulder not too far from base. We were asking each other questions. But some questions I couldn't bare to answer. She understood though. We sat in silence for a while. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was a nice one.

"So" Nat said.

"When Loki falls. And WHEN he does. What will we do?" She asked.

"I have no idea." I chuckled.

"Do we go back to S.H.E.I.L.D?"

"It depends if it wants us" I smiled.

She smirked back at me.

"I would have thought you would want a break first." She elbowed me playfully.

"Well it depends if you're there." I smiled.

She looked up at me and rested her head on my shoulder. "How about Turkey?" She asked.

"Well it depends when everything is at some sort of a normal level." I sighed.

"I'm glad you're okay." She smiled and hugged me.

"I'm just glad you're okay." I gave a small laugh.

~~Hurricane Pov~~

After Loki left I stood there in shock for a while.

I mean who watches someone when they sleep? He's such a creep!

But the last thing he said before disappearing scared me. What was he going to do? I didn't want to think about it anymore. It flopped back onto my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

~~7AM~~

I was happily asleep until I heard my cell door click. I shot up and faced the door. 4 of Loki's men came in and cuffed my hands behind my back. They also blindfolded me for some reason and lead me into what seemed like a van.

It was awkward. Every little jolt of the car seemed to make me bounce and fly all over the back. It didn't help that there were no seats so I was just freely rolling around everywhere.

Once the van came to a stop my head was spinning. I managed to sit up though. I heard the door's open and they grabbed my arms and guided me into another building. Their grip on my arm was really tight. I could tell I was going to be left with bruises in the morning.

I heard a door open and I was shoved inside still blindfolded and cuffed. They uncuffed my hands and put them over my head. I heard the sound of chains. And I felt them being tied around my wrists. I was only just on my tip toes.

They left the room and I was still blindfolded. After a few minutes of struggling to get free, I felt my wrist starting to bleed because the chains were rubbing me. My arms were aching and I was really board. It didn't help that my top was at level with my belly button, so it was starting to get cold.

After a few more minutes of staring at the inside of my eyelids I felt a presence in the room. I felt it getting closer. All my muscles tensed up and I looked to the floor.

I felt a hand rub from my left shoulder to my right. I shivered under the touch. Whoever it was started to chuckle as they felt me shiver. They started to undo my blindfold. Once it was off I had to blink a couple of times because the light was bright. The room was grey with a concrete floor. I looked up as I felt the chains dig into my skin again. There was blood running down my wrists.

I saw a flash of green in the corner of my eye. I snapped my head in the direction and saw Loki was standing holding the blindfold. He was smirking at me too.

"What the hell?" I asked

"I told you, you needed to be punished." He smirked.

"So let me guess" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You are going to torcher me and hope that you can get some information out of me."

He chuckled at me "You're smarter than you look."

"Wait a minute." I asked. "Did you just complement me?" I laughed.

"Don't please yourself. Any way." He smirked taking a step closer. "Are you going to tell me why you broke into my jail or not?"

I stayed silent. I knew that if I blurted out the fake plan, then he would know something was up. So I had to endure a little torcher first.

"Fine then." He stepped forward again and was now only 3 inches away from my face.

I saw a green glow in one of his hands. The next thing I knew I was groaning in pain. I looked down and noticed that my stomach was bleeding. "You bitch!" I squealed.

He looked at me and smiled. "Are you going to talk now?"

"I hope you realize I'm not going to tell you anything." I laughed. But grimaced as the cut on my stomach ripped a bit.

"I beg a differ" He smiled.

He lashed out at my stomach again. I whimpered in pain. He took that as an advantage and step towards me again and now he was only 2 inches away from my face.

"What do you think I know?" I asked suddenly.

"You clearly know the Killjoys so tell me." He paused and came to whisper in my ear. "Where are they? And what are they planning on doing?" He asked nicely.

"Why don't you just wait and find out" I laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked more harshly.

When I didn't answer he raised his fist and hit me in my ribs. I gasped in pain.

"Will you answer me now?" He asked more clearly. He took a step back so now he was facing me. He gave me a sympathetic look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I spat.

"You look scared." He smiled.

"Oh and I suppose you get off on stuff like that then." I smirked and laughed.

He hit me harder again the ribs. But this time I heard a crack. I gasped for breath and tried not to scream.

"You will hold your tongue!" He roared.

I put my head down and looked at the floor.

"Good" He smiled. "Now you will tell me what they have planned." He ordered.

"I cant." I sighed. While he thought for a moment it gave me chance to think how the interrogation was going. And in fact it was going exactly how I wanted it to go.

"And why can't you?" He asked intrigued.

"Because it's a secret." I smiled.

He ran at me and put his hands on my throat. "Well then I think you would like to know my little secret." He smiled. "Once I get the information I need from you, I'm going to slaughter everyone single one of your precious Killjoys." He smiled. "And you are going to watch. You are going to see them die because of you." He smiled again. His grip hardened on my throat and I gasped for air.

Little black dots started to cloud my vision. But then he let go, letting me get my breath back.

"I have to admit." He sighed. "I'm not going to kill you." He smiled. "I'm going to make you my slave. And when you beg for death." He paused and his glare hardened. "And WHEN you do. I'll make it the most painful thing you have ever felt." He smiled.

"You're evil." I gasped.

He looked at me almost like he was hurt by my words. He struck another punch but into my cuts this time. I screamed out in pain. I hated crying in front of people but I couldn't help let a stray tear roll down my cheek.

He walked closer to me and lifted my head up so I was making eye contact with him. His thumb stroked the tear away and he smiled sadly at me.

"I wasn't planning on hurting you like this." He sighed.

"And why not?" I asked with clenched teeth.

"Don't you remember the last time we met?" He asked.

"There is nothing to remember." I laughed.

"Well If I recall you spent the night with me." He smiled.

"You know why Loki!" I shouted.

"Oh do I" He asked.

"I had too otherwise you would have killed my dad!" I screamed at him.

"You don't seriously think he was alive when I said that." He laughed.

I was in complete shock. How could he lie about something like that?

"Oh you did?" He giggled.

I had no words. When I opened my mouth to shout at him nothing came out. I was trying my hardest not to cry but I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Now you will tell me what your Killjoys plan on doing." He ordered.

"We.." I couldn't speak. I was in shock.

He came up to my ear again and whispered. "We what?"

"We….we're planning an….an…attack." I sniffed.

"Good girl." He kissed my forehead. He gave me a sympathetic smile and released me from the chains. I fell to the floor and rubbed my wrists.

"When and where are they attacking?" He asked.

I paused for a moment. "In two weeks." I sniffed trying to act upset. "On the north gate." I sniffed again.

"Thank you." He smiled and walked out leaving me on my own.

I pulled myself over to the corner of the room and sobbed. How did my dad die? And in fact. WHEN?

I pulled my legs up to my chest and tried to clean the blood from my wrists. My stomach killed and it was still bleeding. If I didn't die of starvation or boredom then I would die from loss of blood.

After a while longer I passed out.

~~The Director Pov~~

It had been a couple of hours since Tony replied. She could be dead by now. When they first thought of her going undercover I wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Loki knows who she is and for some reason something wasn't right with her.

I had to know why the other Killjoys made it looked like she knew Loki.

I walked over to Toxic because he seemed to know her the best.

He was chatting up another Killjoy who looked twice his age.

"Toxic" I tapped his shoulder and walked back to the office. I sat down and turned to face him.

"Sup" He said casually and sat on the other chair.

"Has Hurricane ever met Loki before?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood for any crap. I needed the truth.

"Why do you ask?" He asked. I noticed he stiffened a bit at the question.

"I need to know." I said plainly.

"Look. The first time we met. Let's just say that a lot of things happened. We agreed never to talk about it or tell anyone." He sighed.

"Well what happened then?" I asked impatiently.

"When the bombs went off Hurricanes mum and brother died." He sighed. I remember it clearly. Her and her dad ran around what was left of the street shouting for her mum and brother. When they pulled them out of their house. They….they um…they had been crushed to death." He sighed.

"It was horrible. I had to drag them away. Once we got out of the city we ran to the diner." He paused. About a week later Hurricane and her dad went on a supply run. It was just a normal every week thing." He sighed. But before he could continue I butted in.

"And they got caught."

"Yea." He said. "But when they were taken to Loki. He took a liking to Hurricane." He stopped for a minute. "He told her that if she didn't tend to his…need's if you get what I mean. Then he would kill her dad." He sighed.

"So she slept with Loki?" I asked shocked.

"yes. But she had no choice" Toxic said quickly. "He locked her in his bedroom. And without her knowing Loki executed her dad. I've never told her." He smiled weakly.

"You wanted to protect her from the truth." I added.

"Yeah. She only slept with him once. Because me B and Shockwave got her out." He smiled at the memory of seeing her face.

"So now she is compromised and she doesn't even know it yet!" I shouted.

"No. bye now Loki would have told her!" He shouted. "I know deep down she knows he's gone." He shouted again.

"Well even if she knows deep down as you say. She is still a risk!" I shouted.

"No!" He shouted at me again. "I know her better than that! She's not weak and she doesn't give up on shit!" He literally screamed in my face.

"I think you need to go and cool down." I said. "Now." I warned.

He looked at me and stormed out the room. No one can talk to me like that and get away with it.

I gathered the Avengers in my office and sat them down.

"Sup? Tony asked.

"I found something out about Hurricane." I sighed.

"What? Natasha asked concerned.

""I found out that not long after the bombs he and he dad were captured by Loki. And he told her that if she didn't sleep with him then he would kill her dad." I sighed.

"So did she?" Clint asked.

"Unfortunetly yes. But apparently only once. And then Toxic saved her. But Loki wasn't planning on telling her that he had already killed him the same day they were captured." I sighed.

"Does she know?" Steve asked.

"By now. Yes she would." I sighed

"I'll send a message to her now" Tony said concerned and walked out.

"I have never known Loki to be so cruel to one person." Thor sighed.

"Well you better believe it." I sighed.

~~Hurricane Pov~~

When I woke up I noticed I wasn't in the room anymore. Someone had moved me and now I was in an actual bed! I haven't slept in once since the night before Loki took over. Once I opened my eyes fully I looked around the room. It was green and gold with dark wooden furniture.

I sat up and instinctively my hand went straight to my stomach. But I didn't feel anything. There was nothing there. My wrists were healed too. I looked down at myself because I noticed that I wasn't wearing my cloths. I had a green silk night gown on.

I looked around the room. I got up and walked over to the door. Once I got to it I started to open it. But it was locked. I started to shout and kick the door.

"Someone!" I shouted "Anyone!" I said quieter.

After about 5 minutes of shouting I finally gave up. I huffed and walked over to one of the chairs by the fireplace.

I folded my arms across my chest. That's when I remembered the communicator Tony gave me. I felt my boob. And yes that sounds weird but I noticed that I wasn't wearing a bra either! Who the fuck had dressed me?

That's when I got worried. Loki would go mad. Would he be able to see the messages? I hope not. That's when I felt hands on my shoulders.

I tensed up and jumped to my feet. I spun around and faced Loki.

"Where the hell am I and why am In this?" I demanded.

He moved closer to me and smiled. "I thought you would be happy I brought you to a safe place. And healed you." He smirked.

"Why?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because if I remember rightly you belong to me." He took another step forward and now he was only 2 inches from my face.

"I'm not yours Loki" I spat and crossed my arms.

"That's where you're wrong." He grinned and pushed me backwards. I felt the other chair hit the back of my legs and I fell onto it.

He smiled down at me. "Why don't you relax?" He smiled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'll be back in a minute." He smiled and walked into the other door on the right hand side of the bed. I heard water running. Was he making me a bath? I thought.

I got up and walked over to the other door. I tried to open it but to no avail.

"It's not going to open." I heard Loki laugh.

I sighed and turned around to face him. He was stood in the doorway of the bathroom but he wasn't wearing his leather coat anymore. He was dressed in a green turtle neck and black suit pants.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" I asked.

"Because you belong to me." He smiled and walked towards me. He grabbed the top of my arm and pulled me into the bathroom. The bath was done and I could see the steam on the tile walls.

I managed to pull my arm out of his grip. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"I hope you're not going to stay in here." I said plainly.

"And why not?" He asked pretending to sound hurt.

"Well for starters. I don't like the idea of you watching me in the bath and two. I don't like you." I smiled.

He gave me a hurt look at my last sentence. He stepped forward and moved his hand. The door shut behind me and I felt a tinge of panic. "Why would I watch you when I'm going to be joining you?" He asked.

"Why would you join me?" I asked confused.

"Because you are mine and I can do whatever I like." He took a step forward and I backed into the door. He kept walking towards me and pulled me forward by both arms. I tried to struggle from his grip but it was too tight. He leant in to me ear and said. "Im not going to hurt you." I felt the ribbon that was holding the nightgown drop. I help the straps of it up because it was falling down.

He started to pull his turtle neck off and boots. I looked away still holding the dress up enough to cover my boobs. He looked at me and with a flick of his wrist his pants and trousers were gone. I snapped my head away not wanting to look. I heard him mover closer and I felt his hand's pull my arms away from the nigh gown. It fell into a heap on the floor.

I attempted to cover myself up with my arms but he still held onto them. He smirked and leaned in too my ear whilst pushing me to the bath.

"There is no need to hide from each other." He said in a cool voice.

"Why not?" I said shakily.

"Because you belong to me." He smirked and pulled me into the bath with him. The water was warm and steamy. I pulled my knees up to my chest as Loki sat behind me. After a moment I felt Loki wrap his hands around my waist and pull me closer to him.

I stiffened as he rested his head on my shoulder. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and sighed.


End file.
